Interview no 2: Kiba and Gaara
by kiomirebel0330
Summary: This is the second interview. The first is 'Interview with Anko'. Really random. Pretty retarded. Kinda funny if you ask me Rating for some language. Bad summary, I know. Sorry for anything I should be sorry for. Please read, review. You know the drill.


Interview with Naruto Characters 2: Kiba and Gaara

Kiomi: Hi! And welcome to-!

Rock: Why the hell am I here?!

Ally: --picks up Rock-- I oughta throw you across the room for that use of profanity!

Rock: Who the hell are you?!

Ally: --throws Rock across the room--

Rock: --flies across the room-- CHEESE MUFFINS!!!! --screams in agony as he hits the wall--

Kiomi: --sweatdrops-- Are you done now?

Rock: Hell no! I gotta-! --interrupted by Amaya walking in with a bag of cookies--

Amaya: Hey, guys! What's up?

Kiomi: Where are the guests?

Amaya: What guests?

Ally: The guests you were supposed to get!

Amaya: I was supposed to get guests?

Kiomi: --sigh-- Ally, can you get the guests, please?

Ally: Sure. --leaves to get the guests--

Kiomi: --notices Amaya has cookies and sighs-- Amaya, why did you get cookies instead of the guests?

Amaya: I had to! I was walking by the bakery and I saw them! They were begging me to buy them!

Kiomi: That's a pathetic excuse. 1) You shouldn't have even walked by a bakery on the way and 2) cookies don't talk. Much less beg.

Amaya: Damn. You're right. Hold on. Let me think of another excuse.

Kiomi: Forget it. Just don't let it happen again.

Amaya: Okies! Just one question. --points to Rock-- What happened to him?

Kiomi: He used profanity in front of Ally.

Amaya: Aww! I wish I could have been here for that!

Kiomi: Well, you were too busy getting COOKIES!

Ally: --walks in with Kiba and Gaara-- I'm back!

Kiomi: Good timing.

Kiba: Uh, did someone throw that rock, or something?

Rock: --wakes up-- Yes, they did! Abuse, I tell you! ABUSE!

Gaara: --sweatdrops-- It talks.

Rock: I WILL SUE YOU ALL!!!

Kiba: Ally, can a rock sue people?

Ally: --smirks-- No. It can't.

Rock: --gasps-- No! You're lying!

Kiomi: No, she's not.

Rock: Nooooo!!! Damn the government!

Ally: Would you like to be thrown again? I could go to the beach this time. If you catch my drift…

Rock: …

Ally: Thought so.

Gaara: If you're done now-

Rock: No! If Plankton can sue Spongebob, then I can sue you!

Ally: Nuh-uh! Spongebob is a cartoon! You can't sue us.

Rock: Uh-huh!

Ally: Nuh-uh!

Rock: Uh-huh!

Amaya: Amaya!

Kiomi: SHUT UP!

--everyone shuts up--

Kiomi: Now, Rock, you need to shut up. Ally, you can just give it up because you know how hard-headed Rock can be. Amaya… put the cookies away.

Amaya: But I'm almost done!

Kiomi: NOW!!!

Gaara: --whispers to Kiba-- Looks like we know who takes charge around here.

Kiba: Yeah. It's pretty scary.

Gaara: At least your girlfriend hasn't been eating cookies this whole time.

Kiba: At least your girlfriend isn't about to rip everyone's head off.

Gaara: --nods-- You have a point there.

Kiomi: And you two! --points to Kiba and Gaara--Quit whispering amongst yourselves!

Kiba/Gaara: --cowers behind Ally-- Yes ma'am.

Kiomi: --takes a deep breath-- Okay. Now, Kiba and Gaara, I'm going to ask you a question.

Amaya: --jumps up and down-- Yeah, yeah, yeah! I made it up!

Ally: Yeah, so you can bet it's retarded or something.

Amaya: Hey!

Kiomi: --gets card from assistant-- Okay, the question is… --makes a 'what-the-heck-is-this?' face--

Ally: What?

Kiomi: What is an alternate name for Cheetohs?

Kiba/Gaara/Ally: WHAT?!

Amaya: --nods-- Yup! What is an alternate name for Cheetohs?

Gaara: Is this a trick question?

Amaya: Nope!

Kiba: I have no idea. What about you, Gaara?

Gaara: No.

Kiomi: Amaya? Would you like to provide the answer?

Ally: Hold on a sec. Are you sure it's even appropriate?

Kiomi: No. But who cares? Amaya?

Amaya: Sure! And the answer is… ORANGE CAT TURDS!

Everyone: --sweatdrops--

Rock: WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT KIND OF ANSWER IS THAT?!

Amaya: But it does fit! I mean, look at them! The only difference is one's orange!

Ally: What about earlier?

Amaya: What ABOUT earlier?

Ally: I saw you eating some Cheetohs.

Amaya: Oh, yeah… ! But those were BAKED Cheetohs!

Kiomi: And…?

Amaya: And there's a difference! Baked Cheetohs are okay. But regular Cheetohs are O.C.T.

Kiomi: --rolls eyes-- O.C.T.? What's next?

Amaya: You're just jealous!

Kiomi: Of what?!

--Rock comes flying past Kiomi's head, screaming--

Kiomi: Kuso! Ally! You're not supposed to throw things in here! Especially not at me!

Ally: --smirks-- I don't see a sign.

Kiomi: --growls-- Fine! --grabs a random post-it note and writes No throwing things on it and sticks it on the wall-- There! Now there's a sign!

Amaya: Ooooh! She got you there, Ally.

Ally: --gives Amaya an evil glare-- Why don't you go get more cookies?

Amaya: --sniff-- I can't! I don't gots anymore money!

Rock: Um, guys?

Ally: Shut it!

Rock: GUYS?

Kiomi/Ally: SHUT IT!

Amaya: Guys..?

Kiomi/Ally: WHAT?!

Amaya: Oh, nothing. Just thought you would want to know that the guests are gone.

Kiomi/Ally: WHAT?

Amaya: Jeez! Enough with the yelling! I'm right here ya know!

Kiomi: Damn it! --points at Ally-- This is all your fault!

Ally: My fault? How is this MY fault?!

Kiomi: YOU were the one throwing Rock around!

--Rock comes flying at Kiomi's head again, this time, hitting her in the head--

Kiomi: Oww! Amaya! That hurt!

Amaya: Well, you deserved it!

Kiomi: You keep yelling, that's why!

Megumi: --walks in-- Hey, guys! What's-?

Ally/Amaya/Kiomi: WHAT DO YOU WANT?!

Megumi: Jeez! I just thought I'd drop in and say 'hi'!

Ally: --points at Kiomi-- Blame her! She's going psycho!

Amaya: Yeah!

Kiomi: Hey! You two are the ones who keep throwing Rock around!

Rock: Yeah! And it hurt!

Kiomi: Both of us!

Amaya: You wanna fight?!

Kiomi: Yeah!

Amaya: Well, I don't.

Megumi: --steps in front of the camera-- Well, I'm gonna end this before it gets ugly. Ja ne, minna! 'Til next time!

End of Interview

Well, there you have it. The second interview. Pretty retarded, but we all have to have our laughs sometime, right? Tell me which character you like. Not really necessary, but I would like to know. Well, thanks for reading and please review! Or, e-mail me at (if the e-mail address doesn't show up, see profile for e-mail) Ja ne, minna-san!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

Claimer: My friends and I own Ally, Amaya, Kiomi, Rock, and Assistant. (and any others I might have missed…)


End file.
